Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image capturing device.
Description of the Related Art
A configuration has been known in which a capacitor is connected to an input node of an amplification transistor to increase a dynamic range of a signal output from a pixel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-165754 discloses a configuration in which a drive line, through which a drive pulse is supplied to a switch for changing the capacitance of a floating diffusion disposed in a pixel, is disposed in each pixel row.